


Satisfied

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto and Jounouchi are both in New York, one for spring break, the other for more sobering circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by JennyB, but touched by me last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Spoilers: Slight Duelist Kingdom
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

“Seto!” The raven-haired boy looked over his shoulder, and then rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks to turn around. “Come _on_ , ‘Ni-sama!” he cried out impatiently, stomping his sandaled foot on the neatly groomed trail. “You’ve been telling me how much I’m gonna love this beach since the condo was finished last year! What’s the hold up?” 

“What’s the rush?” the brunette returned, the displeasured arch of an eyebrow silently telling his younger brother that his impertinent tone wasn’t appreciated. “It’s only the middle of April, Mokuba. It’s not like you’re going to be able to go in the water anyway. You’re lucky I let you talk me into letting you wear shorts.” A light breeze traveled up the path from the water, rustling the longer grasses that edged the trail and bringing with it the scents of saltwater and sand. “Hn. Maybe we should go back so you can-“ 

“I’m not changing.” Mokuba’s eyes narrowed stubbornly in perfect imitation of his brother’s. “It is sixteen degrees, I’m plenty warm enough, and we’re going to a beach. If you want to wear long clothes and layers like we’ve had to all winter, then fine. But I’m not. Please,” he added, his voice and expression becoming more docile when he saw the brunette’s brow arch even higher to disappear beneath his bangs. The nearly silent sigh from the older male was enough to tell the younger he’d won, and with a grin of thanks, Mokuba headed down the trail again.

Seto followed behind, resuming his more relaxed pace. The beach was on the same gated property as the condo was, so he wasn’t worried about anything happening to his little brother. And to be honest, it _did_ feel good to be outdoors. Looking around, it was hard to believe that the few elite domiciles and the lush surroundings were merely a stone’s throw from Manhattan. The greening and blossoming foliage, combined with the soft sounds of wind and waves, created a feeling of peace and isolation as opposed to the noisy, crowded metropolis that lay just a few miles away. The brunette could count on one hand the number of times he’d been satisfied that the product had been worth the investment, and as he compared his serene and well-kempt surroundings to the bedraggled public beach that had been there only eighteen months before, he couldn’t help but be pleased. And he was certain the borough was as well, considering what KaibaCorp. had paid to take the littered, neglected tract of land off of their hands. 

“Good morning, Kaiba-sama.” 

Seto’s gaze turned from the water, and he actually graced the guard with a slight upturn of his lips. “Good morning, Sumio. Are you enjoying your new assignment?” The stocky, young man had been in the regular security rotation at his mansion back in Domino until a few months ago when his fiancée had been offered a teaching position at Juilliard. Mokuba had developed an attachment to the kind, jovial man, so rather than assigning him to the Manhattan office, Seto had offered him the Captain’s position at the condominiums so that he and his brother could still occasionally interact. 

“I am, very much so. It’s quite different here, but Kimi likes it, and I’m getting used to it.” Seto nodded and moved to continue on to Mokuba, only to stop and arch a brow at Sumio’s discreet chuckle. “Just a heads-up, Kaiba-sama,” he said, removing his sunglasses so that the brunette could see the teasing sparkle in his eyes. “Mrs. Scotfield is a bit on the rampage this morning. She swears she heard prowlers coming over the fence in the middle of the night, and I heard her mutter something about taking up her condo assignment with you the next time she saw you. I took her complaint and looked around, but I didn’t find anything,” he added. 

Seto rolled his eyes. Myrna Scotfield was the CFO of the London KaibaCorp. branch, and was the epitome of the haughty, uptight British woman. Her glares and scowls were said to rival his own- though he scoffed at the thought- and her twitchiness and meticulousness made Howard Hughes look laid back and sloppy. “Thanks for the warning,” he said, allowing a small smirk to briefly curve up his lips before becoming serious again. “Let me know if she complains again, or if you _do_ find anything.” Sumio nodded and re-donned his glasses, and the brunette headed down the beach to where Mokuba was already combing through the pebbles on the shore. 

“This place is awesome, Ni-sama!” Seto chuckled as the boy came running up to him, his grey eyes sparkling excitedly. “It’s so clean and quiet, and the water’s almost _warm_ , and look!” He extended his sandy hands toward the teen to show him the nearly perfect moon snail and scallop shells he’d found. “Can I take them home with me for the koi pond?” 

“I don’t see why not- so long as you make certain they’re clean, empty, and dry first,” he added as thoughts of opening a suitcase full of damp, sandy, odoriferous clothing flitted through his head. The brunette grinned when his brother gave him an exuberant hug before returning to his hunt, and then he settled onto one of the loungers, put on his sunglasses, and delved into one of the books he’d brought with him for leisure. 

He was nearly through the 128 pages of Kagan’s new book ‘The Return of History and the End of Dreams’ when a shout from Mokuba drew his gaze upwards with a snap. The brunette’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in a shout, but before he could make a sound, his brother had plunged into the surf. For a brief moment, his long, dark tresses dipped into the water as he stooped forward to grab at something, and then he turned and headed triumphantly toward his brother, excitement once more causing his storm colored eyes to dance. 

“Look, Ni-sama! Look what I found, floating in the water!” A combination of affection and curiosity caused the brunette’s rebuke to die on his lips. “Aren’t they pretty?” Mokuba asked, once again extending his hand as he came to a breathless stop beside the lounger. 

Seto’s expression softened further. One of the many things he loved about his brother was his ability to look beyond any flaws and see only the good, whether it was a person, a place, or in this instance, a small bouquet of bedraggled roses, the petals of which had been ravaged by the saltwater and motion of the waves. “Do you think they’re from a party?” Mokuba continued, and then his eyes grew even brighter. “Oh! Or, maybe someone got married out on the open sea, and they drifted in from the ship!” 

The brunette gave the younger male a small smile, and gently tousled his hair. “I don’t think so, Otouto, though I admire your imagination and romanticism.” He chuckled when Mokuba colored and raspberried him. 

“Why not? It could have happened!”

“Hn.” Seto’s smile widened and he teasingly rolled his eyes. “Fine. There is a _remote_ chance that your hypothesis is correct. But look at the flowers, Mokuba. They’re roses- and you recall from Shiro’s scoldings how delicate roses are, ne?” The boy pinked deeper upon being reminded of the lecture he’d received from their gardener when his soccer ball had accidentally flown into one of the beds. “There wouldn’t be this much left of the blossoms if they’d traveled inland so far. And besides-“ Seto’s brow furrowed slightly as he gently touched a damaged petal. “-they look as if they’ve been tied together with a piece of hair ribbon, and the flowers are a deep crimson- the color for mourning.”

For the next forty-eight hours, the source of the flowers remained a mystery- one that Kaiba was unable to avoid. The brunette had forgotten about them shortly after their return to the condo, but similar bouquets had washed up over the next two mornings, much to Mokuba’s delight and the brunette’s reluctant curiosity. By the time the third bunch arrived, the raven-haired boy’s romantic theory had become a tragedy of lost love and desperation, and his brother wove the tale so convincingly that Seto became slightly entranced with his musings- even if he did find the thought far-fetched. 

“You were born about 100 years too late,” he teased, shaking his head bemusedly as Mokuba trotted beside him, the third bouquet clutched in his hand. “People just don’t love like that any-“

“Mr. Kaiba!” Instantly, the brunette tensed. “Mr. Kaiba, a word, if you please?” 

“Myra.” He turned around slowly, smirking inwardly when he saw the disapproval flit through the British woman’s eyes at being addressed by her given name. “I am on vacation,” he continued coolly. “If you wish to discuss anything beyond the weather or the scenery, it can wait until I return to the office. And if, by some off chance, you _do_ want to hold some sort of trite conversation-“ He gave her a pointed look that plainly told her to do so with someone else, and turned away to continue after Mokuba. 

“It is regarding the location of-“

“Take it up with Travel.” 

“But I have heard the same noise for three-“ She cut herself off this time when the brunette stopped, turned around, and glared. 

“I will tell you this one more time,” he said, his tone even icier than before. “I am on vacation. Your complaints regarding your condominium and the prowler you fabricated in an attempt to garner a better location are of no concern to me. Now, I suggest you leave me the hell alone, or this time next year, you won’t be in the position to rent out the tool shed, let alone one of the condos. Do I make myself clear?” Without waiting for her answer, he turned and stalked away, arching a brow when he saw his brother’s slightly disapproving look. “What?” 

“That wasn’t very nice, Ni-sama. For all we know, she could be the one lamenting her lost love.” 

Seto blinked and then burst into laughter, his foul mood evaporating instantly at the mere thought of the prudish woman doing any such thing. “If she is, then he’s better off where he is,” he said wryly, and ignoring Mokuba’s frustrated sigh, he continued on to the condo. “Stop glaring at me or you can forget about going for ice cream,” he called back a moment later, snickering inwardly when the sensation of stormy eyes boring into the back of his head instantly vanished and Mokuba’s excited chatter returned. 

The next morning, Kaiba’s sleep was interrupted just before dawn by the sound of urgent voices murmuring outside his bedroom window. Instantly awake, the brunette was out of bed and into his clothes in a matter of minutes. Taking care not to wake Mokuba, he opened the door just in time to hear the guard posted outside receive an ‘all clear’. 

“What happened?” 

If the man was surprised by the brunette's abrupt appearance and demand, he didn’t show it. “Prowler, Kaiba-sama. But, we have him contained. Everything is under control.” 

“Details?” 

“Caucasian male, approximately 18 years of age, a local, given his accent. Apparently, he scaled the fence to the back of Mrs. Scotfield’s unit. Due to her repeated complaints, we scheduled an additional round to that portion of the property. Looks like she knew what she was talking about all along. Guy swears up and down he doesn’t mean any harm, but he won’t say why he’s trespassing, either.”

“Was he armed?”

“A buck and change turned up on pat down, that’s pretty much it-“ The brunette nodded, and turned to head back inside. “-save for some pretty sad looking roses he swears he brought over with him.” The man paled slightly when Kaiba’s head snapped around, his sapphire eyes narrowed. 

“Crimson roses? Three of them? Tied with a bit of ribbon?” 

“Y-yes, Sir.” 

“Take me to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The property was still quiet and dark as Seto followed the guard down the path toward the small security office at the gated entrance. For some inexplicable reason- probably due to his brother’s romantic musings, he thought wryly- the brunette was glad for that. Whoever the intruder was, he was in trouble enough without having to endure the added humiliation of any additional ruckus his capture might have caused. But, he was totally unprepared for what he saw when he drew close enough to be able to look in through the large window that faced the trail. Abruptly, he withdrew back into the shadows, and then grabbed the guard’s arm to stop his approach to the building. “Wait.” 

“Kaiba-sama?” The brunette dismissed the man’s curiosity with an impatient wave of his hand. 

“Who besides you and the other officer know that he’s here?” 

“No one. Well, besides you, of course. Why?” The guard had the grace to blush when Seto shot him a look that told him quite clearly it was none of his concern. “I apologize, Kaiba-sama.” 

“And Mrs. Scotfield?”

“As far as I know, she slept through the entire ordeal. We didn’t see so much as a blind move while we were over there.” 

“Good. Keep it that way.” His gaze strayed back to the window, and to the hunched-over figure he could just see from his vantage point. “Tell him he is to return to your office at 11:00 this morning to discuss his violation, and then let him go.” Cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously when the guard started to protest. “If my order is too difficult for you to comprehend, perhaps I should relieve you of your duty and speak to someone who will be able to _permanently_ meet my security needs.” 

The man’s face grew even redder. “I assure you, Kaiba-sama, that won’t be necessary,” he stammered, and he gave the brunette an apologetic bow. “What shall we do with the perpetrator if he returns, and what will our course of action be if he doesn’t?”

“When he comes back, bring him to my unit, and I will speak to him. If for some reason he doesn’t, I’ll take care of it.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes again. “I do not want him harassed in any way, shape, or form. You are to go in and do precisely as I have instructed, and I expect the same when he returns later this morning. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Sir.” The brunette dismissed him with a curt nod and then turned to go, pausing once he was well hidden by the lingering shadows. He watched the man enter the building, and mere moments later, the door opened again, the morning sun glinting on hair of the same color as the culprit fled through the gates. 

A few hours later, dressed in one of the dark suits he favored, the brunette slipped behind the desk in the small office within his condo to wait for his visitor, a sober expression on his usually impassive face. He’d managed to solve two of the mysteries surrounding the blonde and his actions, but he still had so many questions that needed to be answered. He only hoped the other didn’t make him regret his decision to let him go on good faith. 

Kaiba snorted softly. Good faith. It was something he’d never put stock in before, and yet, it didn’t surprise him that Jounouchi Katsuya had managed to draw that out of him- not given the other disruptions the other teen had caused to his ‘set in stone’ behaviors and attitude.

The small smile that had curved up his lips fell as he let out a pensive sigh, his expression morphing into an irritated scowl when he realized he was feeling guilty for not having been there to help the smaller teen. It wasn’t _his_ fault that he’d been absent from school the week prior to vacation; that he’d been unaware that Jounouchi had been out of the country and why. And yet, when he recalled the tear-stained face and broken posture of the normally vibrant blonde, he couldn’t help but feel as if he _should_ have known. Especially given all the time they’d spent together beforehand. 

Just after the mid-term break, Seto had been called into a conference with his counselor and the principal, and when he’d been unable to either scowl or power his way out of it, he’d immediately become suspicious. There had only been a handful of times since his stepfather’s death that he’d been faced with such a situation, and each of them had been instances where he’d had to reluctantly cooperate with the school’s demands in order to fulfill the stipulations the government had made when he’d been granted custody of Mokuba. 

As usual, his instinct had proven correct. Apparently it was no longer sufficient merely to get good marks- or, in his case, top marks- in order to graduate. High school students were expected to show their intent to become viable, upstanding citizens of the ‘adult world’ through some form of extra-curricular commitment such as playing a sport or volunteering in the school or community. When he’d demanded to know why he’d not been made aware of this sooner, he’d been sheepishly informed that Domino High School had been remiss in instituting their points program, but that he was also one of the few students who weren’t already voluntarily involved in something beyond the mandatory class work. And before he’d been able to remind them of the charity programs he’d already initiated, they had pre-empted him by stating his activity of choice should be something unrelated to KaibaCorp.- something that would show he was truly concerned with his community and peers, not just his corporation.

After taking as long as he could to peruse the list of suggested activities, the brunette had finally opted for the Domino Recreation Department. Once he’d informed the principal of his choice, he’d been firmly, but politely, reminded that mere monetary assistance wouldn’t garner the ‘blue points’ he needed, and had been told to report to the centre pavilion in the main city park at 8:00 am the following Saturday. 

To say he’d been surprised when he’d found Jounouchi leading the small group of volunteers would have been an understatement, and he’d immediately envisioned a day of wasted time and the usual confrontational posturing that the blonde always insisted on exhibiting whenever Kaiba had the misfortune of being in the presence of him and his friends. The brunette’s wariness had lessened slightly when instead, Jounouchi had efficiently, yet good-naturedly, outlined the work to be done- though his entire being had immediately tensed again when the blonde had called out his name shortly after dismissing the other volunteers to their tasks. However, the shorter teen had surprised him again when he’d merely taken off the obviously brand-new DRD baseball cap from his head and had handed it to him. 

“It ain’t gonna be overly hot today, but there ain’t a cloud in the sky, either,” he’d explained somewhat coolly at the brunette’s ‘what the hell’ look. “That pale skin of yours’ll be burnt to a crisp in a couple of hours if ya don’t take it, Kaib’.” 

“What about you?” The blonde’s expression had briefly mirrored his own inward shock at the question (which Kaiba still blamed on the overall strangeness of the situation) and then Jounouchi had smirked and had put his tanned, calloused hand beside the brunette’s, which had looked almost white and frail in comparison. 

“I’ll be fine.” His smirk had widened. “Now get ta work. We’ve got a lot ta do.”

The morning had passed relatively quickly, and Seto had been surprised when Jounouchi had called out that it was time for lunch. He’d found himself enjoying the work he was doing. Unlike others, who had been assigned to either litter patrol or raking, he’d been given the task putting a new coat of weather-proof paint on the playground equipment. He’d always enjoyed art, the colors were pleasant and bright, and he could almost imagine the happy shouts and giggles of the children who would soon be coming to the park to play. 

A reflection of his thoughts must have shown on his face as he’d walked to his car to eat, because he’d caught Jounouchi giving him a curious look, the blonde appearing strangely out of place eating by himself a few feet away from the chattering group. The glance had slipped his mind once he’d become engrossed in his work again, but when he’d stopped by to return the ball cap to the smaller teen at the end of the day, the blonde had given voice to his silent question. 

“What are ya doing here, Kaib’?” Amber eyes looked up from the hat, curiosity again filling the expressive depths. “I mean, I know what you’re doing in general with the whole blue points thing, but why _here_? Why DRD?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He hadn’t been able to help it. They’d been at it so long by then that his snarky response had just been automatic.

The blonde’s gaze had instantly hardened, and a humorless smirk had curved his lips. “Right.”

Kaiba’s surprise at the non-inflammatory reply had grown when the smaller teen had simply turned to leave. Suddenly, he’d found his own curiosity piqued; Jounouchi had been throwing him curves all day- pleasant ones, but variances from the norm all the same. He had no idea why, but away from his friends and in this different light, the blonde had gone from irritating to interesting, and he’d realized with no small amount of chagrin that he didn’t _want_ him to just walk away. 

“Why are _you_ here, and not off doing some love-in, group volunteer thing with Yugi and company?” Jounouchi had paused just long enough to toss him a ‘fuck you’ look over his shoulder. “Quid pro quo, of course.” Seto had smirked. “In other words-“ 

“I know what it means, ya ass.” That had been better- much more within the brunette’s comfort zone, though he’d immediately become disconcerted again at the relief he’d felt when the blonde had actually turned around and taken a couple of steps back to him. Jounouchi had gazed up at him for a moment, eyes narrowed in assessment, and then he’d shrugged. “I served my probation through community service with the rec. department after I left Rintama.” He’d given that humorless smirk again. “I had a soft spot for the parks, what with how many times I’d hidden and slept in ‘em. Anyway, I enjoyed the work, and when I’d put my time in, I asked if they’d take me on as a normal volunteer. The officials had seen my interest and that I’d cleaned up my act, so they took me on. As for the second part of your question-“ He’d shrugged again, and the smirk had returned once more. “Let’s just say the thought of joining the pep squad and prom committee like they all did makes my stomach roll just as much as that shit cologne Otogi wears. Besides, I kinda like the fact that this is somethin’ just for me, and I enjoy the break." Jounouchi had actually chuckled at the expression that Seto had felt flit across his features. "Being shoved inta the role of the stupid sidekick of the group gets old, even for me." The blonde's eyes had then narrowed once more. "Which brings us ta quid pro quo, ne?" 

At first, Seto had considered simply smirking and leaving after making his usual comment about how easy the blonde was, but the other’s last comment had merely heightened his reluctant curiosity and interest, and he’d realized that the only way he’d find out more about this previously unseen persona of Jounouchi’s would be to give a little bit of himself in exchange. “When Mokuba and I were at the orphanage, the directors would take us to a playground across the street. It was small and fairly run-down, but there was the usual equipment: monkey bars, swings, a slide, and a sandbox. Mokuba would get so excited on playground days. His smile would light up his face, and the way his eyes would sparkle- what?” he’d demanded with a scowl, unable to keep the faint tinge of pink from his cheeks at the look he’d caught Jounouchi giving him. 

The blonde had smiled- not a smirk, but one of his genuine grins, only softer. “It’s a nice memory, Kaib’. That’s all." He'd chuckled suddenly. "Lemme guess- the Tanomoshii Orphanage, yeah?" Jounouchi's grin had widened at Seto's surprised expression. "I remember when the little park across the street got the 'generous grant from an anonymous donor' a couple of years ago. Hell, I still have calluses from helping to pull down the rusted, old equipment ta make room for the new. After hearing your story there, it didn't take much ta put two and two together. So, ya chose the DRD, 'cause of the memories ya have of playing at that playground as a kid with your brother." Jounouchi's eyes had caught his own. "I like that." After a moment, the blonde’s smile had faded slightly and he’d sighed. “I gotta get home. The old man-“ The bitter smirk had returned to the smaller teen’s lips. “Chores ta be done, beer bottles ta pick up, ya know. Oh, and by the way-“ A hint of that smile had taken the edge away from the blonde’s lips. “-We’re slotted to do your park starting Monday, after school. And Kaib’, don’t forget your sunscreen.” 

Seto’s small smile returned with the memories. It had been the first actual conversation he’d shared with the blonde, but many more had followed over the course of the next few weeks as they’d made their way through Domino’s various parks. Each time they’d talked, he’d become more entranced by the shorter teen. He’d known all along that Jounouchi was loyal and that he had a big heart; truth be told, that had led to the mutt analogy just as much as the other’s mussed hair and expressive eyes had. What he hadn’t realized was the depth of the blonde’s personality. His intelligence. His drive. Out from under the tachi’s shadow, Jounouchi shone with a strength that had nothing to do with bravado- a strength, he’d eventually realized, that both matched and complimented his own. 

The brunette sighed, his eyes drifting to the wilted roses that lay on the corner of his desk. Before he’d had time to dwell more on that interesting revelation, he’d been called away for work, but it had come crashing back to him once the shock at seeing the blonde in the guard shack had vanished, and a foreboding curiosity that had bordered on jealousy regarding the flowers had settled in. Now, looking back, he berated himself for having let his feelings keep him from what should have been the obvious conclusion. 

A low tone on his communicator drew Seto from his thoughts, and when he saw who was alerting him, he entered the code that would give the guard and his ‘prisoner’ entry. Within seconds, a knock sounded at his office door, and despite the gravity of the situation, Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk when he saw shock chase away the defeated look in Jounouchi’s eyes. “You may leave,” he said curtly to the guard, his gaze never leaving the blonde’s. “I’ll take it from here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Even after the guard had shut the door, the blonde stood frozen, staring in disbelief at the teen behind the desk. The brunette had to tell him twice to take a seat before he even registered a reaction. 

“I- don’t understand,” he said quietly as he slipped into a chair, red-rimmed eyes reluctantly lifting to Seto’s blue in curiosity. “What are you doin’ here, Kaib’?”

“I’m on vacation.” He smirked when the blonde’s brow arched in disbelief, the smaller male’s eyes moving pointedly to the other’s suit. “For the most part,” he amended. “Mokuba has wanted to see the condo and beach since the development project finished up late last fall. I had to be in Manhattan for a couple of meetings this month anyway, so I scheduled them during spring break.” The brunette locked gazes with the other teen. “But, I think the more pertinent question is what are _you_ doing here, Jounouchi?” His expression softened. “I mean, I know what you’re doing here, in New York,” he said, his gaze briefly flicking to the flowers on his desk. “But why _here_? Why trespass on this particular beach when there are public ones so close by?” 

“How did you find out about Shizuka?” The blonde’s voice was tight with suppressed emotion. 

“KaibaCorp. purchased and developed this tract of land so that our executives wouldn’t have to deal with the hassle of trying to find someplace local to New York City through a public travel agency. I heard the commotion this morning, and when I saw you in the guard house-“

“You decided to stick your nose in my business!” Jounouchi shoved himself out of the chair abruptly, anger bringing his amber eyes to life for the first time since he’d stepped into Seto’s office as his hands slammed down onto the brunette’s desk. “That’s real fuckin’ ni-“

“No, I decided to try and see if I could find anything out that might keep your scrawny ass out of jail,” he lied coolly, his usual, impassive expression replacing the sympathy in his eyes. He wasn’t about to tell the blonde the real reason behind his investigation. “You’re eighteen now, Jounouchi. You’re not a juvenile anymore. And with your prior record-“ He trailed off, knowing he didn’t have to say anything further, and after a moment, the blonde straightened and returned to his chair. 

“Thanks.” 

“What happened, Jounouchi? The obituary simply said complications during a routine ophthalmologic surgery at Beth Israel, but your sister had something similar done just after Duelist Kingdom, ne?” 

“It was the anesthetic,” the blonde replied lowly after loosing a quivering sigh. “They put her under for the operation, and half way through, her heart rate dropped way down.” He paused and cleared his throat. “They gave her meds, but I guess it was too late. She stopped breathin’, and even after shockin’ her and shit, they couldn’t bring her back.” 

Seto looked away discretely while the shorter teen ran a hand over his haggard face, and he took the moment himself to try and wrap his mind around what had happened. “It doesn’t make any sense,” he said quietly a moment later. “Beth Israel is a fairly highly ranked facility. I would think that their anesthesiologists-“ 

“It wasn’t their fault.” 

The confusion that flitted through the brunette’s eyes was as much due to the anger choking Jounouchi’s voice as it was to the statement itself. “What do you mean?” 

“Just what I said. It wasn’t their fault.” He rose from the chair again and moved to stare out the window. “It was my mother’s.” The blonde spat the last word out venomously.

“Jounouchi, I-“

“Mom got the copy of the autopsy report the day of the funeral. Left it on the counter. I was curious, so I decided to look it over. Shizuka was taking somethin’. St. John’s wort. They found it in her system, and the report said that nothing was mentioned about her takin’ _anything_ in her pre-operative questionnaire.” 

Seto’s eyes widened slightly. He’d heard mention of the drug several times during various medical segments when he’d watch the news. It was an herbal supplement naturalists used to counteract anxiety and depression- one that had been found to compound the effects of anesthetics. From what he remembered, enough data had been collected on that particular side effect to where most anesthesiologists wouldn’t even consider putting a person to sleep unless they’d been off the medication for a minimum of two weeks. 

“Did your mother know she was taking it?” 

“Know?” Jounouchi snorted and whirled around to face the brunette, his eyes blazing again. “She’s the one who gave it to her, Kaib’! I didn’t know what it was, so I looked it up. When I asked mom about it, she said that Shizuka’s boyfriend had dumped her, and she was real broken up about it. Wouldn’t snap out of the depression.” Tears welled up again, and the blonde turned back to the window. 

“Did she say why she didn’t take Shizuka to the doctor or a counselor?” Seto asked after giving the blonde another moment to compose himself. 

“Oh, there was no need for that.” Jounouchi’s voice was sharply sarcastic. “Ben, ma’s new husband, he knows _everything_ about natural remedies. Why, his mother is 98 years old, and the only medication she’s ever taken has been herbal! There wasn’t any need to poison Shizuka’s body with artificial chemicals! And why on earth would Shizuka need a counselor? There was nothing really wrong with her, and besides, she had her mother to talk to!” The smaller teen turned again, his lips curved in a bitter smirk, his eyes still sparkling from the tears he’d just wiped away. “Three guesses as to what good ol’ Ben does for a living. Yep, that’s right! Lower Manhattan sales rep for Garden Gifts Pharmaceuticals- the third biggest supplier of natural supplements in the States.” 

The brunette scowled slightly. With Shizuka only being fifteen, her mother would have been the one to complete the pre-surgical health history. “Even so, why didn’t she inform the anesthesia nurse when they called to do the questionnaire?” 

Jounouchi threw his hands up in the air. “That’s what I asked her! Then she got all defensive, telling me I was accusin’ her of killing her own child!” 

Seto couldn’t help but smirk inwardly, despite the situation. He’d been in enough confrontations with the blonde to know exactly what had gone down next. 

“I couldn’t help it, Kaib’, I swear I couldn’t,” he continued, his next words confirming the brunette’s thoughts. “I looked right at her and asked her, ‘Why? Feelin’ guilty? Sure seems like it, what with the way you reacted to a simple question’.” He sighed and dropped heavily into the chair. “It just went downhill from there. She accused me of snooping, and I kept accusing her of hiding shit.“ He shrugged. “She finally screamed at me that she’d just forgotten. I told her that was a line of crap, that she didn’t say nothin’ ‘cause of what Ben does for a livin’, and then she told me to get the hell out and not come back again.” 

The brunette blinked. “Jounouchi, the funeral was three days ago!” Seto scowled slightly. He and the blonde had spoken enough to where he was aware of the tenuous relationship between mother and son, and he more than anyone knew of the smaller male’s proclivity to shoot his mouth off when he was pissed. Even so, the idea of Jounouchi being put out of the house- especially given the circumstances- rankled him. 

The blonde shrugged and gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. I made my way back to my old neighborhood and found a friend ta take me in ‘til I head back ta Domino. Sweet old lady. Mrs. Johnlo. She used ta babysit Shizuka and me back in the day.” His smile faded at the mention of his sister. “She even managed ta talk my mother into giving her my stuff, so it’s all cool.” 

Seto nodded. That really left only one question that needed to be answered. But before he could remind the blonde that he still needed to explain his trespassing, his communicator buzzed. “What is it?” he demanded after impatiently tapping the small device. 

“Seto? Come on, Ni-sama! I wanna get to the beach and see if the flowers are there again!” 

The brunette flicked a glance to Jounouchi. The blonde’s gaze was locked on the bedraggled roses, new tears standing in the amber eyes, and he had to clear his throat. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like were their positions reversed. “I’m just about done, Otouto,” he said quietly. “You go ahead; tell Sumio that I’ll be along in about ten minutes. And stay out of the water until I get there,” he added warningly before clicking off the device. A husky chuckle drew his attention back to the blonde, and Seto quirked a curious brow. “What is it?”

Jounouchi shook his head. “Nothin’. It just- it reminded me of Shizuka, that’s all.” He dashed a hand over his eyes and a soft smile curved up his lips as his features took on a far-away expression. “She loved the water. Didn’t matter if it was a sink fulla dishes, or the ocean- even though she didn’t get ta see it very much.” He reached over and lightly touched the dying flowers. “Ma hated the water, and dad was always too busy or drunk ta take her, so the only time she got ta go was when I could find some way ta make it happen. The last time I took her was just after we found out we were gonna be split up.” The blonde blinked harshly, seemingly unaware of the tear that had fallen onto the mahogany finish. “I saved my lunch money for two weeks, just so we could take the bus to her favorite spot.” He lifted his head and gazed out the window in the general direction of the beach. “We built a sand castle together, and before we left, I pinky-promised that I’d bring her back, but I never did.” 

Seto’s eyes widened slightly as comprehension settled in. The neglected stretch of land that KaibaCorp had purchased and developed and the beach that held so much sentimental value to the blonde were one and the same. “So, you brought the flowers instead,” he said quietly, and again he found himself with a lump in his throat. “Jounouchi, I’m sorry about Shizuka,” he said once he’d taken a moment to compose himself. “And as far as the trespassing charge, consider it dropped. I’ll speak to security and tell them that you’re to be allowed access to the beach whenever you want it- day, or night.” Before the blonde could say a word, Seto activated his communicator, informed Sumio of his decision, and dismissed the guard outside his door. “I need to change and catch up with Mokuba,” he said once he’d finished. “Would you like to join me? I know he’d enjoy seeing you.” 

The blonde hesitated briefly and then he nodded, a genuine smile curving his lips for the first time. “I’d like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seto had been right. Mokuba had been overjoyed to see the blonde, greeting him with an exuberant hug, and then bombarding him with questions. For a brief moment, the brunette had considered intervening, loathe to see the smile disappear from the smaller teen's lips- to see those amber eyes cloud with tears again. However, Jounouchi had handled the situation quite well given the circumstances. When asked what he was doing there, he'd simply sat Mokuba down and told him the truth, even going so far as to comfort the younger male when he'd started crying. 

In retrospect, Seto thought it had been cathartic for the blonde. Anyone who had spent any time around Jounouchi could tell that he was a very tactile person, whether he showed it through a pat on the back, or a one-armed hug for his friends- or the rough grabbing and the way he pressed close and got into the face of whomever it was he was fighting. Seto himself had been on the receiving end of the latter multiple times since meeting the volatile blonde. He could practically guarantee that Jounouchi had not received the tactile comfort he’d probably craved since his sister’s death, and the way he’d clung to Mokuba as the two of them had shed their tears had confirmed his suspicion. 

Even after they’d calmed, the two had remained close, sitting shoulder to shoulder as Mokuba had dug in the sand or played in the surf, the younger male instinctively giving the older the contact he’d so obviously needed. As the afternoon had passed, Seto had found himself wishing more often that he was the one providing the light touches and comforting hugs to the shorter teen, but he knew that despite his newly-discovered feelings, he couldn’t very well do so. Even though he and Jounouchi had developed a friendship of sorts over the past several weeks, it would have been completely out of character and inappropriate. The brunette wasn’t the type of person to take a risk romantically. He couldn’t afford to be. And the blonde hadn’t given any indication that he was interested in anything more- which explained why he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what had happened later that evening. 

Jounouchi and his brother had played on the beach right up until dinner time, at which point Mokuba had come running up to Seto’s lounger in an accompanying spray of sand and water to plead that the blonde be permitted to stay and eat. Thankfully, the boy had had enough tact not to bring the other with him when he’d asked, and had been too excited by the prospect to notice the alacrity with which his older brother had agreed. Mokuba had then trotted back to Jounouchi to extend the invitation, and after a moment, the two had headed back toward him, the blonde tugging on his tee-shirt and emerging so seductively tousled that Seto had immediately forgiven him for covering up his gorgeously toned and tanned chest and abs. Looking back on it now, he should have realized that he’d been nearing his breaking point. 

Once they’d returned to the condo, the three of them had decided to order pizza, after which Seto had immediately sent Mokuba off to get cleaned up. He and Jounouchi hadn’t said much once he’d gone, but the silence had been comfortable, as if they’d been doing that sort of thing for ages. 

After they’d eaten, the two older males had let the younger cajole them into a game of Monopoly, and two hours later, the boy had been nodding off as his hours spent in the sand and sun had finally caught up with him. Securing a promise from the blonde that he’d return the following day, Mokuba had headed upstairs to bed, once again leaving the two older males alone. 

Shortly afterward, Jounouchi had decided to leave. “I don’t want to worry Mrs. Johnlo,” he’d said as he’d pushed away from the table. “Not after she’s been so nice, what with taking me in and everything.” Seto had nodded, and had followed him to the door. “Thanks, Kaib’,” the blonde had continued, giving him a smile as he’d wriggled into his tennis shoes. “For everything. Today was- it was nice. I needed it. I can’t thank ya enough.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Jounouchi. I enjoyed myself today, too.” A flicker of surprise had run through the blonde’s eyes, and then he’d smiled, the gesture causing his beautiful eyes to sparkle. 

“I’m glad. But even still-“ His smile had turned into a slightly bitter smirk. “Well, we’ve talked about my old man and ya know how pissed I get at Yug’ and the gang for how they treat me sometimes. With things being the way they are with my mother, and now that Shizuka’s de-“ He’d swallowed thickly and had dropped his gaze away, unable to say the word. “-gone, it really helped make the loneliness go away. So-“ 

He’d trailed off again, and after a brief hesitation, he’d stepped forward and had given Seto an awkward hug in lieu of saying ‘thank you’ again. And the brunette hadn’t been able to help himself. The scents of the sun, sea, and Jounouchi had flooded his senses, and he’d felt the warmth and rightness of having that body against his own. Before he’d realized it, he’d cupped the smaller male’s cheek, tipped his head up again, and had kissed him. But what had surprised him more than his own actions had been the response he’d gotten from the other. With the softest of moans, Jounouchi had pressed closer and had parted his lips, his fingers finding their way into the taller male’s hair as he’d run his tongue lightly, yet boldly, along the seam of his mouth. 

Whatever Seto might have been feeling in regards to his temporary loss of control had vanished with the sultry challenge. With a low growl, he’d sent his own tongue out in response, and immediately they’d engaged in a fiercely sensual battle as they’d taken turns forcing the kiss from one source of wet heat to the other amidst sessions of greedy lapping, suckling, and nipping between their two mouths. 

At some point during the exchange, the brunette had recognized the pressure of Jounouchi’s hardness digging into his thigh, and shifting just teasingly enough to tear another moan from the blonde’s swollen lips, he’d returned the favor, the hands that had made their way around the smaller male’s waist dropping to his ass to bring them closer together. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought of stopping- of regaining some control over his body and emotions- had made itself known, but at that point, Jounouchi had chosen to shift yet again. Even fully clothed, the sensation of the smaller male’s cock against his own had promptly chased the thought from his mind, especially when the blonde had pressed him back against the wall and had proceeded to wantonly roll his hips and grind against him. 

At that point, there had been no turning back for either of them. Groping the firm flesh beneath his hands, Seto had leaned back against the wall, using his grip to hoist Jounouchi up just a bit with his next rotation. The firmer friction had caused the smaller male to break from the kiss with a gasp, and the brunette had willingly capitalized on the opportunity to explore and feast on the other's tanned neck. He'd been repaid with the ~most~ seductive whimpers and moans, and Seto's breathing had become faster and rougher as he'd felt his release start to build. 

Their grinding had grown in intensity, their rhythm perfectly matched. As he had nursed the blonde’s pulse point, Jounouchi’s fingers had found their way into his hair, and the way they’d fisted and tugged at the tresses had merely increased the brunette’s pleasure. It was as if the smaller male had already known where and how to touch him, and when Seto had moved his mouth to the blonde’s Adam’s apple to suckle the protrusion, he’d found out his instincts were proving just as strong. With a strangled cry, Jounouchi had bucked hard against him, his head dropping back even further in ecstasy as he’d come. The brunette had followed seconds later, and thinking back on the moment, Seto couldn’t help but smirk as he recalled the mark he’d left on the smaller male’s throat when he’d released. 

Shortly afterwards, once their breathing had calmed and they’d both recovered, Jounouchi had slowly pushed away from Seto’s body. “I gotta go,” he’d iterated reluctantly, and an attractive blush had settled on his cheeks as he’d glanced down at the front of his shorts. “Uh, Kaib’-“ 

The brunette had smirked and had slipped away, returning a couple of minutes later in a different pair of slacks, and carrying a pair of shorts for the smaller teen. In a show of shyness that Seto had found both ridiculous and cute, Jounouchi had stepped into the living room to change, and when he’d rejoined him, his soiled clothing had been carefully rolled and tucked under his arm. 

“So uh-“ The blonde had nervously run a hand through his hair and had then given him a tentative smile. “See ya tomorrow, still?” 

Seto had rolled his eyes at the suddenly skittish behaviour, and he’d caught the amber-eyed teen’s hand, feeling pleased when he’d seen the relief flicker through the other’s eyes. “Relax, Jounouchi,” he’d said, lightly twining his fingers through the blonde’s. “And yes, tomorrow. I’m looking forward to it.” 

After the smaller male had left, Seto had attempted to work, but his mind had kept returning to the passionate encounter, of Jounouchi’s unexpected response, and of what could potentially happen between them in the future. Between the titillating images that had kept flitting through his head and the way the cooler, more practical side of him had kept insisting that they talk before he permitted any of them to become reality, he’d been too distracted to accomplish anything. Retiring to bed, he’d been determined to wait and see what the next day would bring. 

Now, as the three of them again made their way to the condo from the beach, Seto couldn’t deny the flutter of excitement in his stomach. When Jounouchi had gotten there that morning, Mokuba had been anxiously waiting, and they’d not had an opportunity for anything more than a casual greeting. But the lingering glances the blonde had given him throughout the day had filled him with an uncharacteristic anticipation, and he’d admittedly been glad when his brother had declared that he was ready to head in for the night. As they stepped off of the path and onto the well-groomed lawn in front of the condo, Seto caught the smaller male looking at him again, and his analytical mind began calculating down to the minute how long it would take to fix the burgers they’d decided on for dinner, eat, and entertain his otouto until he dozed off. 

Jounouchi and Mokuba chattered constantly as the three of them worked in the kitchen, frequently nudging, embracing and laughing together as they had throughout the day. The camaraderie between them warmed the brunette, though (and not for the first time) he envied his little brother’s ease and perception. It seemed as if whenever the blonde grew quiet, or sadness would darken his eyes, his otouto was right there and knew what to do to pull him out of it. And as Jounouchi willingly accepted whatever Mokuba offered, the shadows would disappear and his smile and light-hearted demeanor would return again. 

Finally, their meal was complete, and in a gesture that fit the casual fun of the evening- and could potentially shave a half an hour off of his calculated time- Seto suggested that they take it into the living room and watch a DVD. He paid for his slyness when Mokuba immediately plopped down between him and the blonde, but in the long-run, it was worth it. Between his full stomach, the activity of the day, and a deliberately plot-driven movie choice by his brother, Mokuba was dozing long before the denouement even began. 

It was Jounouchi who called his attention to that fact- at least, Seto let the blonde think so. He didn’t want to appear too eager to have the other to himself. As he lifted his brother into his arms, the smaller male offered to clean up, and by the time he’d put Mokuba to bed and returned to the living room, Jounouchi had finished and was waiting for him on the couch. After a brief hesitation, he joined the other, and was immediately rewarded when the blonde lithely settled himself on his lap. 

“Hey you,” he murmured in a seductively husky voice, and all thoughts of talking first vanished when then the taste Seto had been craving all day flooded his senses as the smaller teen pressed his lips to his own. Twining his arms around Jounouchi’s back, the brunette devoured his mouth, growling appreciatively when the blonde passionately returned the kiss. Their hands roved just as greedily over each others’ bodies, and when Seto snaked his fingers down the back of the smaller male’s shorts, the other broke from the kiss with an appreciative groan. 

“Fuck, Kaib’,” he breathed, licking his lips and pressing closer, the action giving the brunette’s hand more room as well as sending Jounouchi’s arousal against his stomach. “I can’t believe this.” Seto closed his eyes as pliant lips nibbled along his jaw toward his ear, and he sent his fingers deeper, stroking over the firm, smooth flesh of the blonde’s ass. “The past couple days have been so amazin’. The way ya listened ta me, your understanding, sharin’ Mokuba with me, not turnin’ me in…“ The smaller male caught Seto’s earlobe between his teeth, and the brunette dropped his head back with a growl, rewarding Jounouchi for the pleasure by teasing along his crevasse. “I know ya said not to thank you, but I just-“ The blonde broke off in a wanton whimper as a finger teased over his hole, and Seto’s cock pulsed when he felt just how hot and tight the muscle was against the digit. However, Jounouchi’s next words caused a jolt that drained the arousal from his body as everything suddenly became clear. “I owe ya so much, Kaib’, and I just- I wanna-“ As the smaller male pressed back against his digit, Seto jerked his hand away, and ignoring the petulant pout, he rose to his feet, unceremoniously dumping the blonde onto his ass on the floor. “Ouch! Kaiba, what the fuck?” 

“Don’t give me that surprised act, Mutt,” Seto sneered coldly as he glared down at him in return, pushing his own hurt and disappointment away. “You had to know I would catch on sooner or later, hormones or no. Fuck, I don’t know who’s stupider, you for thinking you might get away with it, or me for falling for it as long as I did!” 

Jounouchi rose, confusion overriding the hurt in his eyes, and he took a tentative step toward the brunette. “Kaib’, I don’t kn-“ 

“Bullshit! ‘Thank you, Kaiba. I owe you so much’,” he mimicked in a sneer, unable to keep a flicker of pain from his own gaze. He should have known it was too good to be true- should have realized that there had to have been _some_ motive behind the blonde’s unexpected actions. “I swear, if I would have known you were going to feel obligated to the point of throwing yourself at me, I just would have let them haul your ass to jail!” 

Jounouchi blanched, and then his expression rapidly turned to one of extreme fury. “Fuck you!” he spat, clenching his fists as if he was ready to fly at the other. “Of all the arrogant, _ignorant_ \- Fuck, I can’t fucking believe you!” He laughed then, a harsh, bitter sound that was a combination of anger and pain. “Ya really think I’m the kinda guy who’d do something like this outta gratitude?” Despite his rage, tears rose to glitter in the smoldering amber eyes. “You really must think I’m just as stupid and pathetic as Yug’ and the others do sometimes. And here I thought we understood each other a hella lot more after all the time we’d spent together. Fuck! I shoulda known better than ta start thinking you were a decent guy in the first place, let alone ta fall for you! And I threw myself at you? Fuck that, and fuck you, Kaiba! You’re the one who kissed me, remember?” Jounouchi stopped and snorted, angrily dashing away a tear that had managed to escape. “Doesn’t matter,” he muttered as he turned away from the brunette, shoulders slumping slightly as he headed toward the door. “Except ta prove that maybe you and the others were right ‘bout me all along.“ He stopped long enough to scoop up his shoes, and without bothering to put them on, he went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The trouble Seto had experienced settling down and falling asleep after his first encounter with the blonde was nothing compared to the difficulty he had that night. The confession Jounouchi had made during his rant had caught the brunette completely off-guard, and the reminder that _he’d_ been the one to initiate the more intimate contact had intensified the blow. It had only taken him a moment to realize he’d fucked up _badly_ , but before he’d been able to say anything, the smaller male had been gone. 

Defense mechanisms attempted to kick in and convince him it wasn’t his fault- that Jounouchi’s propensity for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time had caused the whole unpleasant scene. The stubborn, hot-headed blonde wasn’t worth the trouble, and it wasn’t as if he needed, or even really wanted, him. His hormones had simply gone into overdrive, encouraged by the smaller male’s attractive looks, athletic body, and addictive taste. However, despite the numerous arguments his _own_ equally as obstinate and quick-tempered mind presented with, the more reasonable part- supported this time by his heart- refused to let him cede and retreat behind his walls. The bottom line was that it had been his own overly-suspicious nature about letting anyone beyond those walls that had been the culprit. And the fact that he neither wanted nor needed Jounouchi was a blatant lie. 

His first instinct was to go after the smaller male and set things right. It was still early, and knowing the blonde, he’d opted to at least start his trek back to Brooklyn on foot. Had their situations been reversed, the last thing the brunette would want to do would be to get onto a crowded bus and deal with the idiocy and rudeness of the general public, and he had a suspicion that the other would feel the same. However, the recollection of just how pissed the blonde had been made him reconsider. Best to give him the night to cool down, he decided reluctantly. He would talk to him the next day when he came back to see Mokuba. 

Torn between anticipation and an uncharacteristic dread, Seto tossed and turned until morning finally came, and the sun was barely peeking through the slits in the window-blinds when he slipped out of bed to start breakfast. He hadn’t slept for shit, but he was used to that; it was the unpleasant, unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach that had him feeling distracted and on edge. Mokuba had to remind him two or three times to eat, and finally he gave up pretending altogether and simply pushed his plate away. A single look silenced the boy’s concerned complaint, and he left Seto alone to stoically sip at his coffee as he finished his own meal, opting to chatter on about what he wanted to do with Jounouchi instead. Of course, the mention of the smaller male merely increased the brunette’s discomfiture, and after a few minutes followed by a curt reminder to put his plate in the sink when he’d finished, the blue-eyed teen headed for the sanctuary of his office, instructing Mokuba to come and get him when the blonde arrived. 

Due to two days of doing next to nothing related to KaibaCorp., Seto had plenty to keep himself occupied. Determined to calm himself before facing the other, he immersed himself in his work, and when he finally heard the knock, he was surprised to find that over an hour had passed. A hint of nervousness once again caused his stomach to flutter, but feeling much more grounded than before, he rose from his desk, his brow furrowing slightly when he caught Mokuba’s expression as he opened the door. 

“What is it?” 

“He’s not here.” The boy’s lip came out and he crossed his arms petulantly over his chest- and totally missed the way his brother’s face fell at the pronouncement. “I don’t get it,” the younger male continued, a hint of a whine in his voice. “He promised to teach me how to spike a volleyball today, and Jounouchi-kun _always_ keeps his promises! Why would he just not show up like this, Ni-sama?” Something must have shown in the brunette’s eyes, because Mokuba’s suddenly narrowed. “You were picking on him again,” he accused reproachfully. “You said something to hurt his feelings, and _that’s_ why he didn’t come!” 

“Mokuba…” 

His otouto muttered a quick apology at the warning tone, never suspecting that he’d hit the truth dead on. “I just don’t understand,” he continued. “He just said yesterday how happy it made him to spend time with you and me ‘cause he felt like he belonged, and he knew that even though Shizuka was gone, he still had people who really cared about him.” The concern that filled the storm-grey eyes merely intensified the guilt that had grown steadily within the brunette as his brother had spoken. “I’m really worried about him, Ni-sama.” 

“I am, too, Otouto,” he replied honestly, and with a soft sigh, he placed a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder. “But, I have an idea where Jounouchi might be.” 

After taking his brother to the beach and leaving him under Sumio’s watchful eye, Seto returned to the condo, changed his clothes, and headed into Brooklyn. On the way to his destination, he made a brief stop. Carefully setting his purchase on the passenger seat of the rented Cadillac Escalade, he continued onward, cursing under his breath when the only parking spot he could find on Conway Street was a good half mile from the entrance to the Evergreens Cemetery. 

As soon as he passed through the gates, the peace of the memorial park washed over him almost soothingly. It never ceased to amaze him how, no matter where a graveyard was located, the outside world seemed to vanish the moment he entered the grounds. Slowly, he made his way along the paths, avoiding the urge to investigate some of the older monuments. The cemetery encompassed 225 acres of land, and Shizuka’s obituary had only listed the name of the interment site, not which section in which she’d been laid to rest. 

Finally, as he entered an area simply named “Eastern Slope”, he found what he’d been looking for, and his heart clenched when he saw the blonde kneeling at the foot of the perfect rectangle of upturned earth. He approached silently, and stopping a few feet behind the other, he bowed his head, once again trying to fathom the pain of losing a beloved sibling- once again giving a silent, heart-felt thanks that he still had his own. 

“What are ya doing here?” 

Seto’s eyes opened in surprise when Jounouchi spoke, and when he lifted his gaze, he found himself staring into pained and angry amber. “Paying my respects,” he said quietly, and he stepped forward and laid the bouquet of stargazer lilies and pink roses at the base of Shizuka’s headstone. “Looking for you.” The smaller male snorted and turned his back to him, but he pressed on. “I’m sorry, Jounouchi. What I said and implied last night was hurtful and crass, and I wouldn’t blame you at all if you didn’t forgive me.” The brunette lightly placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “But I’m really hoping you will,” he finished softly. 

The blonde’s fists clenched slightly, but he didn’t pull away from the touch. “What in the fuck would make ya even _think_ such a thing about me?” 

Seto sighed. “I didn’t, really. Jounouchi, wait!” The blonde jerked away, and when he started to take off, the taller teen growled and grabbed his arm. “For fuck’s sake, will you just calm down for a minute and listen?” He released his hold, rolling his eyes when the other scowled, crossed his arms over his chest, and arched a demanding brow. “Thank you,” he said, unable to help the hint of sarcasm that crept into his tone. 

“Well?” 

Seto silently counted to ten, and even then he had to work to keep the irritation caused by the other’s obstinacy from his voice. “My own insecurities, I suppose,” he replied evenly. “Believe it or not, I do have them, and I’m not as experienced in this realm as the tabloids would have you think.” He dropped his gaze, his cheeks pinking slightly. “And until you, I’d never allowed my feelings to become involved.” The brunette lifted his head again, the heaviness in his heart easing a bit when he saw hope warring with the other emotions in Jounouchi’s eyes. “I realized that I was interested in more than just a friendship with you before I left for spring break,” he continued. “However, you’d never shown any indication that you felt the same way. When you hugged me that night, I couldn’t help myself, and yes, I gave in to my desires and kissed you first. I was beyond delighted when you responded the way you did.” The blonde blushed slightly at the memory, and Seto resisted the urge to reach out and caress a heated cheek. “But, when you persisted on thanking me the next night while we were-“ His own cheeks pinked again. “-while you were on my lap…” The brunette trailed off when Jounouchi finally lifted his head and met his gaze. 

“Your genius mind put two and two together and came up with a negative five.” 

Seto smirked softly and gave into temptation, lightly running a finger along the slight dimple that the blonde’s small smile had created. “Not exactly how I would have put it, but yes. You have the general idea.” He hesitated a moment and then slowly drew the other close to loosely wrap his arms around his waist. When Jounouchi didn’t tense or draw away, he dipped his head down to brush a kiss over his lips. “Forgive me?” 

“Hn.” The blue-eyed teen’s worries dissipated when the smaller male reciprocated his embrace. “I suppose I can see how ya mighta made that conclusion.” After a moment, the blonde returned the kiss as well, giving him a soft look from beneath his lashes as he pulled away. “Yeah, Kaib’. I forgive you.” Seto’s gasped slightly when the other kissed him again, this one much deeper, harder and longer than the first, and he could only nod breathlessly in response to the “Don’t doubt me like that again,” Jounouchi growled against his mouth when he pulled away. 

As Seto had expected, Mokuba was ecstatic when he eventually returned with the smaller male in tow. Thankfully, he accepted the blonde’s explanation without question, save to ask if he might go with him the next time he visited his sister’s grave. With no small amount of regret, Jounouchi revealed that he was scheduled to fly out the next morning, and blushing, he explained that his mother had kept the expense to a minimum by booking mid-week flights on some crappy, no-name airline. 

Before Mokuba could even open his mouth to begin pleading with his brother, Seto invited the blonde to stay the remainder of the week and fly home with them. The brunette pinked slightly when he saw a knowing look flash through his otouto’s eyes, but he shrugged inwardly. He’d managed to go for nearly forty-eight hours without the raven-haired male catching on, and it wasn’t as if he intended on keeping it a secret from the boy forever. After a moment, and with a lingering glance at Seto, Jounouchi agreed, and Mokuba excitedly threw his arms around the blonde before insistently dragging him toward the beach to play. 

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Opting to bypass his book this time, Seto joined the other two down by the water’s edge. To the brunette’s credit, he didn’t _overly_ gloat when, despite how quickly his brother caught on to spiking, he managed to beat both his otouto and Jounouchi in a haphazard volleyball game. In a magnanimous gesture, he suggested a cookout on the beach for dinner, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised when he found himself enjoying the slightly charred hot dogs and overly gooey marshmallows they cooked over the fire he’d built in one of the pits along the shoreline. 

When the sun finally disappeared behind the New York City skyline, and the last of its colors had faded from the ocean, they unanimously decided to head back to the condo for a movie. This time, Mokuba let Seto have the middle, and with the raven head resting in his lap and the blonde one on his shoulder, the blue-eyed teen couldn’t have been any more content. By the end of the movie, the other two males had dozed off, and the brunette carefully moved Jounouchi to rest against the opposite arm of the couch before standing and carrying his brother off to bed. 

When he came back downstairs, the blonde had shifted to stretch out on the sofa. Thinking he was still asleep, Seto leaned down and brushed a kiss over his lips, intending on straightening and retrieving a blanket for the smaller teen. However, before he could pull away, a tanned arm snaked around his neck, and a sweet-tasting tongue lazily but insistently delved into the heat of his mouth. As they kissed, the brunette let the shorter male continue to tug him down, and soon he was fully lying on top of the other’s tempting body. 

“Hey, you.” If anything, the words sounded even more seductive than when Jounouchi had spoken them the night before, and the tone was enough to send the blood flowing faster to Seto’s groin. 

“Hey, yourself,” he replied with a soft smirk, losing himself in those deep amber eyes as he gently brushed the bangs from the blonde’s forehead. “I thought you were sleeping.” 

“Nuh-huh.” The smaller male’s lashes dropped slightly, and he turned and kissed the brunette’s palm. “Just a little catnap, that’s all.” His gaze darkened slightly and his lips curved into a slow, sultry grin. “I wanted ta be able ta finish the business we started last night.” 

“Jounouchi…” Seto swallowed thickly and somehow found the resolve to try to let the other know it wasn’t necessary. “Are you-“ His words broke off in a soft, wanton groan when the blonde shifted beneath him. He realized the question was a moot point when he felt the amber-eyed teen's arousal digging into his thigh.

“You were sayin’?” 

The brunette chuckled lowly. “Hn. Never mind.” He dipped his head and captured that tempting mouth again, and when Jounouchi’s hands found their way to his ass as they kissed, he willingly arched down hard against the other. 

After an intense few minutes of grinding and groping, the blonde broke away from the embrace. Panting harshly and licking his lips, he shook his head resolutely. “Nuh- huh. Not again.” His expression softened at the question in the other’s gaze, and a calloused finger gently traced along the taller male’s cheek. “I want ya in me this time,” he explained, the slightest hint of a blush settling onto his cheeks. 

“God…” Seto’s eyes fell shut as he nuzzled the smaller teen’s jaw. “You won’t regret it, Jounouchi, I promise you,” he murmured before pushing himself up and lithely sliding to his feet, his knees nearly buckling beneath him when the blonde reached out and firmly squeezed the large bulge at his zipper. 

“Mmm. I have no doubt about that.” His hand shifted to Seto’s hip, and as he sat up, he drew the brunette closer to the edge of the couch. “No doubt about that _at all_ ,” he repeated, and flicking a coy look upward, Jounouchi briefly nuzzled the taller teen’s groin before slowly mouthing over the rigid outline of his cock, his hot breath easily penetrating the material of the blue-eyed male’s shorts. 

Seto’s head dropped back with a growl, and after bearing the delicious torment as long as he could, he lightly tugged the blonde up by his tresses. His hands made short work of stripping the other as he ruthlessly plundered his mouth, and then with a gentle, yet insistent, push backward, he sent Jounouchi sprawling naked onto the couch. 

The smaller male didn’t seem to mind the treatment at all. Purring lowly, he slouched down a bit further, his eyes seeking out the other’s. Once he’d made certain he had Seto’s attention, he began to brazenly caress his hands over his own body. Each gasp and moan was a wordless encouragement to the undressing brunette, and when Jounouchi began to fondle his cock and balls, he had to force himself to take the time to work open his button and zipper instead of simply destroying the fly. 

A husky giggle told Seto that the blonde minx knew precisely what effect his display was having. As he pushed his shorts past his hips and to the floor, his eyes darted around the room, and a wolfish grin settled on his lips when he spied the beach bag resting at the end of the sofa. Before Jounouchi could react, he picked him up about the waist and re-settled him facing the back of the couch, sharply nipping a perfect ass cheek in punishment as he blindly fumbled inside the tote, his cock throbbing when the blonde huskily demanded that he hurry it the fuck up already. 

Finally, the brunette felt the tube of sunscreen against his fingertips. As he pulled it out and popped open the cap, he inwardly lamented briefly that they’d reached this part already- he’d been looking forward to meticulously exploring every inch of Jounouchi’s delectable body when (and if) they reached this point. However, the other’s wanton groan and almost instantaneous demand for more when he finally slid a finger into that searing tightness chased the hint of regret away. Their exchanges to this point had always been volatile and heated. It seemed fitting, even right, that their first time together be made with that same fiery passion. Ceding to the blonde, he pressed two more digits in prostate deep to join the first, growling possessively when he was rewarded with a scream of his name. Besides, he knew beyond a doubt he’d have time to see to his other wishes eventually. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting Jounouchi go. 

Unable to wait any longer, Seto pulled his fingers free, and as if reading his mind, the smaller male moved with him, straddling his lap once he’d settled upright against the back of the couch. The brunette grasped his cock at the base to steady it as Jounouchi pressed down against the head, and their pleasured sounds mingled together as the blonde wantonly impaled himself on Seto’s long, thick shaft. 

The rhythm the smaller male set was deep, fast and needy, and the brunette just as eagerly matched it, driving up hard into every one of his downward thrusts. As they had that first night, Jounouchi’s hands made their way to his hair, tugging and toying with the silken strands as he breathlessly responded to Seto’s hungry kisses. Emotions that neither of them was ready to put voice to passed between heavily lidded eyes, and Seto tightened his arms around the other. The gentle passion of his next kiss was a stark counterpoint to their almost brutal rhythm, and the perfect contrast drew a whimper from the blonde. Seconds later, his fingers tightened in the dark tresses as he came. The splash of hot seed against his torso and the exquisite tightening of Jounouchi’s passage tore a roar from the brunette, and he held the shorter teen’s hips in a bruising grip, grinding him down against his groin as he pulsed his release deep into his body. 

Later on, after some snacking, another round, and then showers, Seto lay propped up on his elbow in bed, gazing down at the blonde that was sleeping at his side. He’d been watching Jounouchi since he’d drifted off well over an hour ago. Sometimes, the smaller male’s brow would furrow, or he’d make a soft, pained noise- more than likely a result of some dream of his beloved sister, or the harshness of his parents and past. However, a soft touch or soothing murmur from the blue-eyed teen always seemed to soothe the other’s troubled thoughts, and though Seto still felt a deep sorrow for the loss of Shizuka, he couldn’t bring himself to say he’d change a single thing the blonde had gone through in his eighteen years. Each event had helped to mold Jounouchi into the strong, loyal, passionate person that lay beside him- a person he knew he could count on to both stand up to him and stand beside him. He was certain they’d have their ups and downs, but he was satisfied with that. Frankly, he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
